


【德芙】圣诞老人的礼物

by ailanlan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailanlan/pseuds/ailanlan
Summary: 12岁的洛夫伦得到了独属于他的“圣诞老人”。





	【德芙】圣诞老人的礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> CP：洛夫伦X福萨里科  
> 是的，我还在坑里，虽然我也不知道我为什么还在坑里。  
> 西梅，依然不是人。【笑哭】

1、  
“亲爱的，你该睡了。否则圣诞老人怎么给你送礼物呢？”母亲帮洛夫伦盖上被子。  
“妈妈，克罗地亚也有圣诞老人吗？”洛夫伦把半张脸蒙在被窝里，只露出一双眼睛。  
“当然，圣诞老人不会忘记任何一个孩子。”

2、  
洛夫伦在床上翻了好几个身，还是没能睡着。  
他有点担心。  
这是他跟随家庭搬回克罗地亚的第一个圣诞节。从早上起，他就一直在烦恼，圣诞老人知不知道自己已经搬家了？如果世界上只有一个圣诞老人，那他怎么忙得过来呢？会不会因为太忙忘记了自己。  
他询问了自己隔壁的好友维达，维达扯着金色的长发笑他想太多。  
“世界上才没有圣诞老人，这就是骗小孩的。”  
“你也没比我大多少啊。”洛夫伦嘟囔着说。  
“礼物都是爸爸妈妈事先准备好的。”  
“才不会，因为我是乖小孩，圣诞老人就会给我送礼物。只有得不到圣诞老人礼物的不听话的小孩，才会拿到爸爸妈妈准备的礼物。”  
洛夫伦有些生气了，维达也被他弄得不高兴，气呼呼的冲他吼：“那你晚上不要睡觉，看看到底是你妈妈还是圣诞老人给你塞礼物。”  
“不睡就不睡！”

3、  
房间里的灯被母亲关上了，只剩下墙上挂着的一串彩灯发出朦胧的亮色，和窗外浅浅照进的月光。  
那是装饰圣诞树后多出的一串彩灯，被洛夫伦抢着挂在了房间的墙上：“万一圣诞老人忘记我怎么办？但是看到这个，说不定圣诞老人就会发现这里有个被他忘记的小朋友。”  
弟弟达沃尔也被他搞得害怕了起来，扯着洛夫伦的衣角问：“圣诞老人会不会把达沃尔也忘了？”  
洛夫伦拍拍弟弟的脑袋，“不会的，达沃尔和德扬一样，都是乖孩子。”说到这里他又想起早餐时被达沃尔打坏的餐碗，他不确定圣诞老人对好孩子的要求是什么，于是他只好又说，“如果他把你忘了，我会把我的分你一半。”  
洛夫伦到晚上也没想通，为什么那时候弟弟会突然哭了起来。

4、  
洛夫伦觉得圣诞老人一定把自己忘了。  
他等到了午夜，窗外一点声音也没有了，卧室里只能听见弟弟达沃尔的呼吸声。他又侧过了身，把脸转向窗口那一面，他的鼻子酸酸涨涨的，眼睛里也难受极了。他眨了眨眼，大颗大颗的眼泪就顺着眼角滚落下来。  
然后，他听见了鹿铃的声音。  
洛夫伦赤着脚跑到了窗口，12月的地板，冷气从脚心窜进身体。  
他的睡衣不算很厚，窗户打开的瞬间寒风直吹进屋子，冻得他汗毛直竖，熟睡的达沃尔咕哝了一声，他忙翻出窗子踮脚靠在窗台边上，只让窗户留出一道缝。  
他很冷，但他顾不得那么多了。  
他看见了圣诞老人。

5、  
“需要帮忙吗？”洛夫伦对着正在往隔壁维达家烟囱爬的男人问。  
头戴红色帽子，穿着一身红色棉衣，脚穿红色靴子的男人被吓了一跳，他一转头就看见了露台上的洛夫伦。  
“天哪，这太危险了，你快进屋去。”洛夫伦靠在露台边缘，冷风灌进偏大的睡衣里，瘦小的身躯仿佛随时会摔落下去。  
“我没事”，洛夫伦的牙齿已经在打颤了，“你是......圣诞老人吗？”  
男人闻言笑了：“我是圣诞老人啊，孩子。”他放弃了继续往维达家的烟囱攀爬，明明在半空中，却像在平地一般，径直朝着洛夫伦走过来。  
洛夫伦眼睛亮了起来，他一点冷都感觉不到了，一双手穿过他的腋下，把他抱进了温暖的怀里。  
“你是圣诞老人！你真的是圣诞老人！”圣诞老人棉衣上的毛絮跑进洛夫伦的嘴里，洛夫伦却只会重复这句话。  
男人坐在露台上，两条长腿自然的垂下，洛夫伦坐在他的膝盖上，眼睛直直的盯着对方。  
“我叫塞姆。塞姆·福萨里科，是一个预备圣诞老人。”他伸手把调皮的棉絮从洛夫伦的嘴里摘出来，棉絮从他手中晃悠悠地被风吹远，“你叫什么？孩子？”  
“我是德扬，德扬·洛夫伦。”洛夫伦的双腿蜷起，被塞姆用大衣裹着挡住寒风，他不敢靠近对方，却被塞姆按进了怀里。洛夫伦的耳朵贴着塞姆的胸口，能听见里面砰砰跳动的心脏。  
“可是圣诞老人应该有胡子啊。”  
塞姆摸了摸自己修理整齐的胡子，“这不是吗？”  
“当然不是”，洛夫伦伸出手去触碰对方下巴上的胡子，“圣诞老人是那种长长的，白胡子。你也没有那么老。”  
福萨里科攥住了洛夫伦的小手，手心处的冰冷让他没急着松开，反而握的更紧，小心的焐热那双小手。“我是预备圣诞老人啦。还在试用期，你总不得让老人一直工作吧。哎？试用期你知道吗？就是......”  
“我知道的，”洛夫伦急急地打断对方，“那我以后也可以做圣诞老人吗?”  
福萨里科有些犹豫的看着他，“我们都是圣诞老人村的。外面的人...”  
洛夫伦有些失落，但他很快又恢复过来，“那，你的驯鹿呢？我有听到鹿铃声。”  
“他们把我送来就去休息了，等我把这条街上的礼物送完就会回来接我的。”  
洛夫伦闻言抬头：“那我可以得到圣诞礼物吗？”  
“我找找”，说着，福萨里科不知从哪拿出一本红色封皮的笔记本，认真翻找起来，“16岁的莫德里奇想要一个小猴玩偶...7岁的科瓦契奇想要莫德里奇的签名球衣...嗯...曼朱基奇想要和维达一起玩，这个好像不太好办...”  
洛夫伦安静得看着福萨里科在笔记本上圈圈画画，直到薄薄的笔记本被翻到最后一页，福萨里科抬起头，也变得慌乱起来，“德扬，我好像...没收到你的愿望...”

6、  
“没...没关系的...”洛夫伦低头回答，声音里的哭腔却怎么也藏不住。  
他终于还是哭了出来，“德扬是个坏孩子吗？”  
福萨里科忙搂住对方安抚：“一定是我忘记了，这不是你的错，孩子。我再找找，肯定是我漏看了。”  
洛夫伦哭得小脸通红，气也喘不上来。福萨里科只得轻拍着对方的背，“一定是哪里出了纰漏，德扬是个好孩子。”  
“我以前在德国每年都能收到的，克罗地亚的圣诞老人不喜欢我吗？”洛夫伦抽噎着，闷声说道。  
“德国？”福萨里科意识到了什么，“你以前在德国吗？”  
“嗯。”洛夫伦的哭泣缓了下来，鼻子一吸一吸的，“我是最近才搬来克罗地亚的。”  
“那我知道了。一定是消息还没传到我这里。”福萨里科捏了捏洛夫伦的鼻子，“别哭啦，鼻子都红了，我们圣诞老人负责不同的地方，有时候孩子们搬家，我们要到圣诞当天才发觉呢。”  
洛夫伦认同了这个理由，“那德扬不是坏孩子咯？”  
“当然，德扬不仅是个好孩子，还是个特别的孩子。你看，那么多孩子只有你发现了我哦。”

7、  
洛夫伦最终还是得到了礼物。  
他被福萨里科抱着，穿过了整个小镇，把镇上孩子的礼物一一送完。  
福萨里科试图让他回屋，洛夫伦却执拗的不愿意，福萨里科不放心他一个人待在窗台，只好抱着他完成剩下的工作。一路上，他还不忘跟洛夫伦抱怨，现在能爬的烟囱越来越少了，他很多时候都不知道该怎么进屋子送礼物。  
“我觉得你可以放在窗台上，或者门口的信箱。”洛夫伦认真地给出建议，福萨里科也接受了他的意见，比如马特奥家，门窗被关的严严实实，福萨里科只好把莫德里奇的签名球衣叠好，小心地放进信箱里。  
他们在一路上聊了许多，洛夫伦知道了福萨里科生活在一个全都是圣诞老人的村子里，他们一年里只有圣诞节会出来送礼物，平时就在准备孩子们的礼物，透过雪镜看每个孩子有没有听话。  
他还知道了圣诞老人是从雪中孕育出来的精灵，他们能活很长很长的时间，要是换算成人类的年纪，福萨里科其实比他还小呢。洛夫伦显然很满意这个情况，这让他觉得自己和福萨里科可以成为很好的朋友，比他和维达还要好的那种。  
福萨里科答应他，明年圣诞节会帮他补上今年的礼物，也就是说，他明年能获得两份礼物，这是洛夫伦今天得到的最好的消息。  
鹿铃声又出现了。  
福萨里科把洛夫伦送到窗口，与他告别。  
洛夫伦趴在窗口，看着福萨里科坐上驯鹿车离开，他冲着对方的背影挥手，没想到福萨里科又转身回来。洛夫伦打开窗户，福萨里科从窗外递给他一个圆布袋，袋子沉沉的，洛夫伦好奇的打开，里面装着一个足球。  
“这是我平时自己踢着玩的足球，我不知道合不合适，但我觉得，这也许可以算个礼物？”福萨里科笑着对洛夫伦说，眼睛也笑的弯了起来。洛夫伦凑上前在对方脸颊上亲了一下，只觉得唇上凉丝丝的，但心里却像有一团火，把他烘得全身暖洋洋的，“谢谢你，塞姆。”

8、  
达沃尔没有收到礼物，洛夫伦在清晨迷迷糊糊地醒来，看见妈妈在达沃尔的枕头边放了一顶新帽子。随后妈妈朝自己走过来，他感觉到妈妈在他的额头亲了一下，将一件克罗地亚的球衣放在了他的枕边。  
妈妈没发现被窝中被他抱着的那个足球，球上写着一个名字：塞姆·福萨里科。

9、  
洛夫伦和福萨里科成了好朋友。这件事来的自然而然。  
第二年的圣诞节，13岁的洛夫伦得到了一面可以和福萨里科保持联系的雪镜。  
14岁的洛夫伦得到了一只驯鹿，名义上的。他为那头驯鹿取了名字，小心翼翼地将刻有名字的木牌挂在驯鹿的脖子上，驯鹿亲昵的用鹿角去顶他的肚子，他抱着肚子在雪地里笑得打滚。  
15岁的洛夫伦得到了整夜的陪伴，他和福萨里科一起送完礼物，然后踢了整晚的足球。  
16岁的洛夫伦进入了球队，圣诞夜里，送完礼物的福萨里科姗姗来迟，送给他一枚用雪精制作的奖牌，他把奖牌颠来倒去看了无数遍，接着递给福萨里科一个包装精美的礼盒：“我觉得我也该送点什么给你。”  
17岁的洛夫伦没有得到礼物，福萨里科围着洛夫伦上一年送的围巾，站在阳台上询问他想要些什么。洛夫伦已经到了得不到圣诞礼物的年纪，他度过了变声期，长得更高更壮了，但福萨里科的样子却一直没变。当年能把洛夫伦抱在怀里的福萨里科，此时在洛夫伦身边反而显得身材瘦弱。洛夫伦上前抱住对方，跟他表白，福萨里科落荒而逃。  
18岁的洛夫伦等了福萨里科整夜，他知道福萨里科就在他附近，他看不见对方，却能听见时隐时现的鹿铃声。  
19岁的洛夫伦，循着鹿铃声揪住了犹疑的福萨里科，得到了福萨里科的初吻。  
20岁的洛夫伦，提早过了圣诞节。他整夜搂着福萨里科，在第二天的清晨看着福萨里科从他的怀里迷糊地睁眼，浓密的睫毛像舒展的蝶翼。

10、  
“亲爱的，你该睡了。否则圣诞老人怎么给你送礼物呢？”福萨里科把Bruno哄上床，在孩子的左脸印上一吻，洛夫伦也跟着亲了一下Bruno的右脸。  
“爸爸，圣诞老人是真的吗？”Bruno疑惑地看着自己的两个父亲，“可是他们都说圣诞老人是骗小孩的童话故事。”  
“当然是真的”，洛夫伦蹲在床边，“圣诞老人不会忘记任何一个孩子的。”  
“那么，爸爸们，晚安。我要快点睡着，不然圣诞老人会觉得我不乖的。”  
福萨里科帮Bruno掖好被角，“晚安，亲爱的。”  
他们帮Bruno关上了房间门。  
屋外，鹿铃声开始响起。


End file.
